Nurp-Naut
Nurp-Naut (infant side Nurp, elder side Naut) is an Orbiton Mixel. Description Personality Nurp-Naut has two personalities: Nurp, his two-eyed side, has the mind of an innocent toddler, and Naut, his cycloptic side, has the mind of a wise elder. Naut is very smart, but Naut suffers from forgetfulness that hinders this ability. He is also sometimes accident-prone. Nurp has a tendency to act like a spoiled brat when he does not get his way, and Naut has the tendency to fib on certain situations; something that Nurp will quickly call him out on along when fighting with each other sometimes. Physical Appearance Nurp-Naut has a white body with a black collar in the middle, and two golden triangular parts on both side. He has yellow-green arms with small golden hands, and a yellow-green underbite with two teeth pointing up. He has a grey face with one dopey eye, and a white highlight surrounding the head, and two points with red tips, and a black antenna. He has two white feet with one yellow-green toenail on each. He also has grey eyelids, and a set of two eyes and lights at the back of his body. Abilities Nurp-Naut can fly with his jetpack. In his tantrum fits, Nurp's voice can grow to near-demonic levels of deepness. During these, when he bangs his fists, he can send out shock waves that cause large objects to lose their gravity. He has the ability to give any Mix that he is in more than one personalty and voice. Biography Early life Nurp-Naut lived with two personalities, and got into plenty of accidents. During bedtime, Nurp demanded Rokit to tell him a bedtime story. So, he told him the story of the Glowkies, scaring him. As luck would have it, the Glowkies visited just after, causing the Orbitons to launch into a botched mission to defend themselves. First adventures During an abduction of the Infernites via their Ship-Space, he found himself as part of a Max battle to defend himself, though he and his brothers later befriended the Infernites and introduced himself and his brothers to them. While giving a tour of Orbitopia, Nurp interrupted Naut, calling him out on lying about the safety of the dome. When Nurp threw a tantrum over not getting Crater Tots and being forced to take a nap, he ended up causing a series of events that shattered the dome. At the welcome picnic, Nurp happily supplied Oxy-Juice at it and ended up Mix with Meltus to rescue it from a Nixel. When it seemed like the Glowkies were attacking, he teamed up with Burnard to defend himself. However, once everything was cleared up, he joined them for a cave rave. When Flamzer's story revealed him not existing in it, Naut switched to Nurp and began to cry. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures At one point in time, Nurp-Naut joined Globert and Burnard in their Ship-Space to explore Outer Space. ("Mixed Up Maze") Nurp-Naut had also attended a special convention with his Orbiton brothers, fellow alien tribe the Glowkies, and new friends, the Infernites. At it, he competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Nurp-Naut was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Nurp-Naut was one of almost all the Mixels that searched and fought for the Mixamajig. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes Nurp *''"Nurp want crater tot!"'' - Nurp, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Juice juice, me missed you! Bad Nixel!"'' - Nurp, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Hee, hee, hee!"'' - Nurp, Mixel Moon Madness *''"That's you! Silly planetoids."'' - Nurp, Mixel Moon Madness Naut *''"We'll pass."'' - Naut, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Tell the kid a story!"'' - Naut, Mixel Moon Madness *''"We assume they want to steal our souls and eat our entrails."'' - Naut, Mixel Moon Madness *''"I just made a meteor in my spacesuit!"'' - Naut, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information |code=None }} Nurp-Naut was released as part of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41529 and he contains 52 pieces. 41529 Nurp-Naut can be combined with 41527 Rokit and 41528 Niksput to create the Orbitons Max. LEGO Shop product description See both sides of life with two-faced Nurp-Naut! Two-faced Nurp-Naut is both the baby and the elder of the Orbitons tribe. This split personality has one face with the innocent eyes of a toddler, and another with the all-seeing cyclops eye of a know-it-all elder. And if he wasn’t so forgetful, his flashes of wisdom might be more use to his tribe mates. It’s lucky Nurp-Naut has a helmet, too, because that spinning head often causes this accident-prone Mixel to spin out of control and bonk his head on moon rocks! *''Features a spinning head, helmet, hover feet and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 members of the hi-tech Orbitons tribe to build the totally cosmic MAX!'' *''Combine with 41535 LEGO® Mixels™ Boogly from the Glowkies tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Background Information *He was one of the first Series 4 Mixels revealed, and was also the first Orbiton revealed. Trivia *He is very similar to Good Cop/Bad Cop, a character from ''The LEGO Movie'', another LEGO theme, as they both have two split personalities that change by spinning their heads around, and they both have a tendency to argue with their own personalities. They both also have separate names for their personalities. **His personalities, as well as others, treat his opposite personalities as separate entities. *His jaw is placed much lower on his body in his LEGO figurine than on his animation model. This is likely because of his helmet getting in the way. Also, strangely, his jaw is black in his LEGO model while it is lime in the animated model. **His jaw is black in his set possibly because it was meant to be his body. *Despite having a lower jaw, he has no visible mouth. Instead, his jaw simply moves up and down when he speaks. *His spacesuit appears to be a separate article of clothing from his body. The white section of his spacesuit somewhat resembles a diaper, possibly in reference to Nurp being a baby. *An early piece of fan art from a third grader posted by Miranda Dressler labeled him as "Satbingle" , but was scribbled out and replaced with Nurp-Nuat.sic Nurp= *Nurp is shown to be afraid of the dark, similar to Volectro and Zaptor. *Only Nurp is technically playable in Mixels Rush, as the Naut side of Nurp-Naut's head is never seen. |-| Naut= *Naut has a Yiddish accent, a common stereotype of old men. *Naut's name is continually misspelled as "Nuat", often by the people working on the show. |-| Behind the Scenes Early development Nurp-Naut's preliminary artwork showed his one larger eye. However, it is still used on the LEGO site, but not on the physical packaging. Name and basis Nurp-Naut's name is a pun on the word "astronaut". He has a jetpack, and a space helmet, which are both similar to what real astronauts use. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Nurp-Naut's voices are provided by Justin Grollman for Nurp and Rodger Bumpass for Naut. Real-life history Nurp-Naut was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 24, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International. Both his LEGO set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside him were Burnard of the Infernites and Globert of the Glowkies. Nurp-Naut reappeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Nurp-Naut debuted in the TV series on March 9, 2015 in Mixel Moon Madness, while his LEGO set officially became available on February 1 with the rest of Series 4. Gallery Appearances TV series *Mixels Main Title (Mixel Moon Madness) Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix *Mixels Rush Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixed Up Maze **Mixels Convention Craze Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Murp with Boogly instructions on LEGO.com * Orbitons Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flying Category:Multiple personalities Category:Rotating Heads Category:Mixels with multiple faces Category:Covered eyes Category:Flat Eyes Category:Three eyes Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Deep voices Category:High-pitched voices Category:Mixels with jetpacks Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Alien Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Elders Category:Mixels who resemble Humans Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Moon Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Smart Mixels Category:Kids